


The Musical You Did Not Want

by J_Ace_Flicker



Category: Megamind (2010)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ace_Flicker/pseuds/J_Ace_Flicker
Summary: hi I am literally crowdsourcing ideas here. I'm taking some posts off of my tumblr and putting them here because they're relevant. If anyone has any ideas or anything comment or hmu on my tumblr! I'm cool with Canon divergences, too.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My main blog is @thisislightful

Megamind really likes to give out monologues. If Megamind hadn't been a kid's movie, do yall think he would have leaned into purple prose (that was sometimes very touching, sometimes some clever riddle, and other times just so overdramatic or dumb. Like a series of poorly placed puns in the midst of a beautiful allegory or him being all "And twas that day my sense of self was stripped, flayed like the skin of a beast on which they were prepared to feast. My honor lost, dignity stolen, they broke that which should not be broken. Betrayal, an astringent taste, the poison before the pain so sweet, dear friendship is a lie and my belief of it killed me slowly... yes... for it was that day in which Minyon stole my carrot sticks... he took the food from my mouth, that which I most coveted, and for what? To make a 'yogurt snowman'?")


	2. Chapter 2

Megamind Musical where Megamind is the ONLY one singing and it's like not actually a musical he's just Like That. He programmed a set of his bots to sing at tones he can't etc to chorus and stuff to further dramatize his songs (his unplanned songs are always sung by him alone, though Minyon sometimes jumps in)

Metroman plays along cuz Megamind is the EASY part of his hero job. Collateral damage is usually hella low, no civilians are hurt or killed (Roxanne is only ever inconvenienced), and I hc that Megamind would take out big criminal organizations under the guise of "cant have anyone else taking the hero's attention off of me" because he Can't Admit He Is A Good Guy No He Is The Worst, Really! Metroman is awful at coming up with songs and only ever manages haikus (which are often wrongly metered), the weird metaphor banter ("Justice is a non-corrosive material!"), or something free form and catchy but simple. I find this doubly hilarious cuz then narratively speaking you can have it so that Metroman retired to be a musician because *Megamind* inspired him, and the fact that Megamind never cut him down for his poor skills but subtly encouraged and helped him with them as they fought made him realize he loves music, which would piss Megamind off SO MUCH at first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the >:) face is ABSOLUTELY necessary

I say "ollo" and "goodbye", Metrocity

For the time to placate the masses has gone

Megamind, the symbol of atrocity

Takes to the stage-- yes, I am evil's new dawn!

Die or submit, I am painting this world blue!

And where there lies darkness, the Hero is drawn...

I don't want your pleading, I'll kill all that's true

Hero, Metroman-- you'll crumble before me!

It is time for you to pay all of your dues >:)

I've taxed your existence, you'll pay and they'll see

Over darkness, I reign; no light, not a ray

Yes, Megamind, the best villain there'll ever be

I am smarter, wiser, and here I will stay

So make way, Metrocity! Make way, make way

For

ME!

I tried his awful extended metaphors at some parts lol. I'd like to see aspects of this return but on a darker, more serious note when he gets his True Villain song. After Minyon leaves and Roxeanne hates him and he is preparing to fight Titan. Specifically, I'd like "Megamind, the symbol of atrocity" repeated but far more seriously. He's not been GOOD, sure, but now there is a potential for real evil in his heart when the people he cares about spurn him (even tho they had every right to)

I want two lines to be used three times in the musical:

"It all begins with falling

For that is the Hero's calling"

Once at the beginning of the musical, where he's describing himself plummeting to his death. Again, either when he tries to be a True Villain in the aforementioned scene and says "So it's a good thing I can't fall, for at the bottom of it all, has always been me." (or something similar) OR right after he discovers Metroman is alive and is struggling to decide whether or not to be A Hero, if he really IS capable of Good (and, if so, why no one has ever treated him as if he could be Good), and at the very end where he decides he is good, and he's glad that he fell because he imagined the world from above was all the greater, that to be a star was the best (that if he wanted to go down in history, it would have to be as the Bad Guy), but he realized that, from below, everything is much more beautiful and worth protecting. His way of coping with his life was essentially to pretend that he thinks he is better than everyone, but he always just wanted to stand beside them.


	4. Chapter 4

Megamind stopping whatever Villain Thing hes doing right in the middle of it to help Metroman come up with suitable, metered replies.

"Stop this, Megamind!

You will find my patience runs thin

Like silly string"

And Megamind lowers his ray, and says

"Perhaps something more along the lines of this would be fitting:

Patience is a thread

Megamind, stop, 'lest it break

You're running it thin"

And then they have a debate on whether or not it should be changed to "thread" or if "silly string" is a serious enough analogy to be allowed to describe their Great Battle. And do contractions REALLY count?


End file.
